The present invention relates to a pet hitching device and, more particularly, to such a device that provides a maximum amount of movement and freedom for the pet secured to the device.
Many different types of pet leashing or hitching devices have been used in the past and are being used at present. Although these devices have generally served the purpose, they have been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. They have not provided enough freedom of movement for the pet secured to the device;
2. They have been easily broken by the pet secured thereto;
3. They have been complicated in construction and thus difficult and expensive to manufacture;
4. They have been difficult to secure to a support member, the ground or the like; and/or
5. Because of their construction, they have posed a danger to the pet secured thereto.
The pet hitching device of the present invention is not subject to any of the above-mentioned disadvantages and possesses many advantages not found in the leashing or hitching devices previously and presently used.